1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a sheet supplied from an accommodation portion and in which the sheet on which the image had been recorded is kept on a tray.
2. Description of Related Art
The image recordina apparatus, such as a printer, commonly includes a sheet supply tray which accommodates a sheet such as a recording sheet, a recording portion which records an image on the sheet supplied from the sheet supply tray, and a sheet discharged tray which maintains the sheet on which the image had been recorded. The sheet discharge tray tends to be downsized in association with a downsizing of the image recording apparatus. However, when an image is recorded on a sheet which is larger than the sheet discharged tray, a part of the sheet goes over the sheet discharged tray, and the sheet may fall out of the sheet discharged tray. For such a problem, an image recording apparatus in which a stopper is provided for the sheet supply tray arranged below the sheet discharged tray, is known. An leading edge of the sheet having going over the sheet discharged tray reaches to above the sheet supply tray and comes into abutting contact with the stopper, whereby the sheet is prevented from falling out of the sheet discharged tray.